


Подарок мечты

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Guro, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Лен и Рин давно мечтали о VR-очках и скрипке, суждено ли их мечтам сбыться этим Рождеством?Это 3D-комикс, внутри "работы" ссылка на комикс на pixiv.
Kudos: 1





	Подарок мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930970) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Ссылка на комикс на pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86659880


End file.
